


All Of Me, All Of You

by Riku_Luvs_You



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Luvs_You/pseuds/Riku_Luvs_You
Summary: Riku realizes he has a thing for his bestfriend and desires to be closer to him. He comes up with this stupid idea, that since he and Sora have never experienced kissing or sex that they should test these things out on each other. No strings attached? Yeah Right.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	All Of Me, All Of You

Sora slept stretched out, his limbs pointing in every direction. It was a beautiful day, as it usually was now that Sora and his friends had finally conquered the last of the darkness. All the worlds that once had their pathways connected, were finally at peace. Not a spot of darkness was to be seen from all over the universe. Things were tranquil and easy going, Riku and Kairi returned with Sora to Destiny Islands, where they now resided with the other inhabitants. A light ocean breeze ruffled Sora's hair as footsteps steadily grew closer to the sleeping boy. The approaching man lightly tapped Sora on the head. "Get up sleepy head."

Sora grudgingly opened up his eyes to see a silver haired boy peering over him. "Riku? What now Riku? I told you I don't feel like doing anything today." he said rolling over to his side. Riku gritted his teeth and turned around. He crouched down and purposely fell over backwards landing on top of Sora. Sora yelped not being able to take Riku's weight. Sora rolled over pushing Riku off of him and stood on his feet using his hands for balance and support. He brushed the sand off his clothes and glared down at Riku moodily as he placed a hand on his hip. Riku got up shaking the sand off his clothes. He stared at Sora, a huge grin appeared on his face. That same grin seemed to irritate Sora, at the same time he found it cute and dare he say hot. Sora's legs were suddenly now becoming a bit shakey. His face looked a bit flushed now. He sighed and looked away from Riku no longer wanting to look him the eyes. Instead he looked out at the ocean watching the waves crash together. "Well Riku I'm up now… I think I'm gonna go." His voice was also a bit shakey. He waited for Riku to say something. 

But when Riku didn't, Sora averted his gaze and it was back on Riku again. Riku looked at Sora noticing the pink in his cheeks. He blinked a few times to make sure that was he was seeing was real. Sora didn't appreciate Riku's silence and made a pouty gesture with his lips. Riku saw him pout and realized right away. Sora didn't have to say anything he just knew what Sora was gonna say but before he could Riku's mouth opened fast and words flew out them jumbled together in such a way it was hard to make out what he said. 

"I'llcatchupwithyouinabit." It took Sora a moment before he was able to understand what Riku said. "Ok" Sora turned away and walked in the direction to his house, leaving Riku alone on the beach. Riku fell back into the sand enjoying the warmth of the sun. The ocean waves were like a lullaby slowly letting Riku drift off into sleep. He let his eyes relax as he engrossed himself in his dream world. Everything was black. Riku was standing in the middle of darkness alone. He frantically looked around, hoping to see some sort of light. Anything. He began to run in one direction, he was starting to panic. "No, I can't get lost again!" Riku yelled into the nothingness. Then a light appeared. Riku paused for a moment shielding his eyes from the dazzling brilliance now radiating from the figure. As his eyes adjusted to the light he scrutinized the luminous figure before him. It was Sora. He was beaming a smile at Riku with an outstretched hand in his direction. Riku grasped Sora's hand without hesitation, Sora looked absolutely thrilled.

Riku shot up freezing on the cold shores of the island. He looked up at the now darkened sky shivering from the brisk winds. "Why didn't Sora wake me up?" he muttered to himself ascending from the now cool sand. He brushed the rest of the gravel off his jeans before heading over to Sora's house. As he walked he thought about the dream that had just occurred. All of his dreams were like this now. Always in the darkness with Sora saving him at the end. What could it mean? He wondered. Riku sneezed as he walked up the steps of Sora's front porch. He didn't bother knocking when he arrived, he carefully opened the door to a pleasant waft of warm air. "Sora I'm coming in" Riku yelled up the stairs hoping his friend would hear. Riku trodded up the staircase and walked down the hall that was supposed to lead him to Sora's room. Finally he reached the end of the hallway and now nothing but a brown wooden door stood in between him and Sora. He reached out his hand to grab the door handle firmly and twisted it slowly until it opened. His eyes lingering over to Sora, who was sitting upright on his bed. His eyes shot up to meet Riku's in time and Riku was happy to see him.

"Oh, hey Riku. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Sora said lifting his arms to place them behind his head as he fell back letting his head press against his pillow. His lips curving taking the form of a pout. Riku walked over to Sora's bed and sat down beside his best friend, his weight making the bed shift a little. With a slight chuckle he said "Well I would have gotten here sooner if" 

Riku paused, dragging out the next word he said so he sounded more dramatic and because he liked teasing Sora "..someone… hadn't left me on the beach. That's so like you Sora. Always forgetting about me." Riku smirked and playfully rubbed Sora's head which made Sora's pout turn into a frown. He hated Riku's teasing. He had no problem with the way his other friends teased him, sure he would get easily flustered because that was just Sora but it was different when Riku teased him and he didn't know why.

"H-hey stop that!" Sora said attempting to remove Riku's hand. But Riku didn't move, something compelled him not to stop. He brushed Sora's hair with his hand, was it always that soft? He held Sora's gaze as he stroked his silky hair. His fingers slowly traveled to the back of his head, then to his neck where he traced Sora's jawline.

"Riku?" Sora asked concerned. Riku ignored him as he gradually brought his face closer to Sora's, wanting more. But what did he want? He could smell Sora's sweet scent now. The shampoo he used, the soap, his clothes. It seemed to entrance him. Their faces were inches apart now, Sora's breathing grew heavier with nervous anticipation. Riku slowly tipped Sora's head back, touching his lips with his thumb while his other fingers stroked his jawline. Riku's stare burned into Sora's ocean blue eyes that were now ensnared in Riku's heavily lidded gaze. Riku lowered his head to Sora's neck where he lightly placed his lips upon Sora's bare skin. Sora shivered as Riku gracefully let his lips wander from his jawline to his collarbone.

Sora gasped and jumped away from Riku. Riku felt a sense of loss as Sora's warm cheek left his hand. "W-what was that supposed to be?" Sora asked embarrassed with a pink tint to his face. Riku stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say. Sora turned even more red when Riku didn't respond to him. "I...I think I am going to sleep on the couch tonight" "Uh, yeah" was all Riku could think to reply with. Sora grabbed a blanket off of his bed and wrapped the blanket around his arm then shuffled to the doorway. He put one hand on the door knob then hesitated. He turned around to face Riku like he was going to say something. Then, seemingly changing his mind, he exited the room shutting the door behind him.

Riku sighed then put his face into his hands. What did he just do? Sora was probably really mad at him. He couldn't bear the thought of Sora leaving him. Riku felt something break inside of him when that thought crossed his mind. He regretted doing that to Sora. How could he do something so selfish? Why didn't he think of the position he was putting Sora in? Sora's crying face flashed across Riku's mind, what if he made him that upset? Riku shot up and barged through the door, stepping on a few of Sora's items in the process. He couldn't leave things like this, he had to apologize.

He bounded down the stairs to find Sora making a nest on the sofa. Sora looked up to find the source of the noise on the stairs, but as soon as he saw Riku he looked away embarrassed. "Listen Sora...I" Sora held up his hand to silence him. "It's fine Riku..." Sora was looking at the floor, trying to focus on anything but Riku. Riku took a step toward him but immediately regretted it when Sora twitched away from him. Riku felt something else shatter inside of him. "Can we talk about this later, please?" Sora asked pleadingly.

"But..." Riku's desperate voice made Sora look up. "It's fine you can sleep in my room tonight, just leave me alone right now okay?" Riku could tell that the conversation had ended. "At least let me take the couch then..." Sora handed him the blanket without looking at him and quickly went up the stairs to his room, not wanting to argue.

Riku sighed and sat onto the plush couch. At least he had tried. He fell onto the comfortable pillows hoping that he would be able to force himself to sleep. He stared at the ceiling tracing the dots for hours with Sora on his mind. How was he going to make it up to him? Would he forgive him? Why was his neck so soft against his lips? Riku physically slapped himself at that thought "I will never do that to Sora again." He promised himself. Even though his mind was running a million miles an hour sleep soon overtook his senses. He once again found himself alone in darkness. He turned around expecting to see Sora, but this time that familiar beam of light did not greet him. A horrible sense of dread rushed through him as he realized Sora would not come this time. He woke up in a cold sweat while gasping for air.

He began to calm down when he saw the familiar layout of Sora's living room. He took a few deep breaths before getting up to start the day. He went upstairs to Sora's room and silently peeked in through his doorway. Sora was sleeping peacefully curled up in a ball. Riku shut the door to make sure he wouldn't wake him up then decided to use his shower. He knew Sora wouldn't mind.

Riku meandered into the bathroom where he took his clothing off. He turned the water on extra hot to wake himself up, as soon as the temperature was too his liking he stepped into the shower letting the water roll off his sleek body. He sighed as he let his muscles finally relax. He washed his body letting the dirt rinse off with the water. He went to grab the shampoo when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned around to investigate the noise to find Sora looking dumbstruck in a towel with fresh clothes in his hands. Riku and Sora stared at each other for a short while before Sora turned beet red and quickly ran out of the bathroom yelling "My bad!" Riku stared at the now closed door confused. Sora had seen him naked multiple times, why did he react like that now? Riku let the steam from the shower roll off his body trying to keep the image of Sora in a towel blushing out of his mind. Needless to say, it didn't work.

Why was this happening now? Riku pondered. Everything was fine the way it was before, why did he have to ruin everything? Riku gazed at his glistening hands. Why did he touch Sora in that way? He sighed. He knew he loved Sora, but he just now realized he loved him in a physical way too. But would Sora want that? Riku was pretty sure Sora had no intentions of doing those things with him. He buried his feelings as far as they could go, no way in hell would he bother Sora just for his selfish desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more to this. This is just the beginning.


End file.
